Uso Ewin
Üso Ewin is the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, becoming the primary pilot of the League Militaire's flagship mobile suits: The LM312V04 Victory Gundam and its successor the LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam. Background Uso is an illegal immigrant on Earth at Point Kasarelia, and eventually ends up joining the League Militaire in fending off the Zanscare Empire. He is the pilot of the Victory Gundam, and subsequently the Victory 2 Gundam. As Victory Gundam is the darkest of the Gundam series, Uso is constantly left scarred by the reality of war, and the people that keep dying to protect him and their cause. Uso is good friends with Shakti Karin, the daughter of Zanscare Queen Maria Pia Armonia. He has a pet dog named Flanders and his father made him a Haro (the fifth and final UC Haro (This originally was the fourth Haro, but with the release of Gundam Unicorn, this marks Haro's fifth appearance), and the last time one would be used until Lacus Clyne's of the Cosmic Era). Interestingly, Uso keeps his Haro with him at all times, even though it is a little bigger than Amuro, Kamille, or Hathaway's Haros. This is probably due to it being a keepsake of his father, and because this Haro not only can control whatever MS it is in, it even attacks armed guards to defend Uso. Uso's mother, the engineer Müller Miguel, works for the remnants of Anaheim Electronics, and develops the Victory 2 Gundam for her son to fight with. She is captured by the Zanscare forces, and just as Uso is about to save her, a Lysithea Class battleship explodes and crushes her, taking her head clean off. This is extremely traumatizing for Uso, as he also takes the helmet with Müller's head to be buried, and her death came moments before a temporary cease-fire could be declared. Uso and Shakti use the word "Kasarelia" a lot. This is their word for 'a peaceful place', and eventually becomes somewhat of a rallying call for them. Uso also makes enemies with Chronicle Asher, Shakti's uncle and Queen Maria's younger brother. The two form somewhat of an Amuro Ray/Char Aznable rivalry. This rivalry ends with Uso destroying Chronicle's MS, ejecting him out of his cockpit and making him fall headfirst into some debris of Angel Halo. However the vengeful Katejina attempts to stab Uso in the back after there battle was finished but Uso recovers, and Katejina is ultimately defeated by Uso's Wings of Light which deflected her beam attack and destroys the ship they were fighting on. Uso survives the war, and lives with Shakti, baby Karlmann, Marvet and the other kids who accompanied them back at Point Kasarelia (and not too far away from a gravesite with their fallen friends, Uso's mother, and a Zanscare soldier whose kindness touched Uso). He has matured greatly since before the war, and has outlived almost all of the Zanscare forces, as well as his parents, the Shrike Team, the majority of the League Militaire, and many important members of the Earth Federation. His V2 Gundam, and his old Victory Gundam that he passed on to Marvet are kept not too far away in case trouble brews again. Trivia *Uso is the youngest Gundam protagonist to date (13 years old). *Many fans of the Gundam series believe Ewin to be the great-grandson of another character, Char Aznable. This is due to the last name of Ewin's mother being "Miguel", being the same as Char's last lover, Nanai Miguel from Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. Also, the timeframe (sixty years had passed between both series) also gives the theory some weight. However, Yoshiyuki Tomino, creator of the Gundam series has denied such a theory as being true, though the production group planned to use this idea. External Links *Uso Ewin on wikipedia ja:ウッソ・エヴィン Category:Universal Century characters